The present invention relates to a plate for use at social gatherings and the like wherein such plate serves as a plate for food as well as a holder for an eating utensil, a napkin, and a beverage container, thereby enabling the user to hold all with one hand while leaving the other hand free to shake hands with others, to talk on cell phone, to use the eating utensil or napkin, or to drink the beverage.